The Slumber Party That Never Was
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Delia throws Lydia a surprise birthday party and an uninvited guest causes problems for Beetlejuice while Betty and BJ bring the house down. Will Lydia be able to get the ghost alone for a special birthday wish during all the panic and chaos?


A/N- I do not own any of the Beetlejuice characters. If I did, that cartoon would still be running. I do, however, own the idea behind this story as well as Clarence Jordan Highman the Second.

I dedicate this story to my sis, **Kira Kei Jinx**.

As a side note, I really have no idea when Lydia's birthday is. This story has no factual information whatsoever in that field. If you know when it really is, I'd love to know but to be honest, I just decided to use 'birthday' as an excuse for this story. (Shrug) Whatever.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan.

* * *

Lydia stared in what could only be described as absolute terror as her mother hung decorations up in the living room that proudly announced that the Goth had turned eighteen that day. Next to her, Beetlejuice, disguised as Betty Juice, arched an eyebrow at all the lavish pink. Charles watched as the two 'girls' exchanged looks and Delia bounced down from where she had been on the ladder putting up the banner that read ' Happy 18th Sweetie'.

" _Mother!_ What have you done! I told you I didn't want a party! I just wanted to go over to Betty's and have a slumber party!" Lydia exclaimed, gesturing to all the supplies. Delia waved off the very idea as being ridiculous, " You promised, Mother! You promised I could do what I wanted this year! I wanted to have a slumber party at _Betty's!_"

" Well, your father was against the idea of letting you go over there," Delia informed her, beaming over at Beetlejuice. He faked a smile, " So I thought you could have the party here! Isn't that wonderful?"

" But why did you put up decorations? Betty already knows it's my birthday!" the Goth protested, shaking her friend by his arm. Delia's smile grew larger and both of them suddenly realized what must of been going on.

Delia Deetz had planned a surprise slumber party for her daughter's birthday. As she had years ago when Lydia had decided to host a Halloween Party, she'd butted right in and took matters into her own hands, despite continual complaints from everyone around her. Chances were, she'd gone and invited the entire school to the celebration, including Clare. That meant that the plans Lydia had been charting out for the past months were all for nought. All the begging to convince her parents that Betty's home was a safe place and she would be happier over there had fallen on deaf ears and she hadn't even been aware of it. All her carefully constructed ideas were burning before her eyes. Everything she'd worked for, gone, in a puff of bright hot pink smoke. Gone, just like her hope for the one birthday present she wanted more then anything in the whole world. Just plain gone. All because her mother couldn't take a hint and had gone behind her back and thrown her a surprise party.

For a moment, Lydia just stood there. Her body said scream and hit her mother for not considering her feelings. Her mind said sob over the ruins of her plans. But she could never strike her mother nor could she cry in front of her parents. So, she just stood there, staring, staring at all that pink. That embarrassingly massive amount of pink.

" You couldn't get Mr. Beetleman to um... cater?" was all she found she could say. Her body was going numb and her vision was blurring. Beetlejuice said her name as her mother shook her head, " Why not? He... knows what I like... and don't you trust him, Mother?"

" Of course I trust him! But he didn't answer his phone when I called him! He must of been busy," Delia looked thoughtful for a moment, " But then, I wouldn't know. He usually just shows up here, knowing exactly what I need. He's probably out of town," she shrugged, her smile reappearing, " But don't worry, honey! I took the liberty of decorating for him! All it needs are a few balloons and glitter and it'll be perfect!"

" Glitter?" Beetlejuice muttered, cringing visibly. Beside him, Lydia shuddered and moaned, covering her face. Delia didn't seem to notice.

" And your guests should be here soon, too, darling! I called all the people I could think of! But, most of them were away, this being the first day of Spring Break and all," Delia continued to talk, sprinkling the pink glitter on chairs. Beetlejuice and Lydia quickly moved so as not to get any on them, " Bertha, Prudence, and Clare are all coming though. And of course, you're invited, Betty, dear,"

" Clare?!" Lydia shrieked, basically covering up her father's suggestion that Betty should probably go home. Delia bobbed her head up, tossing a handful of glitter on her husband.

" She sounded quite excited, too. Isn't that wonderful, Lydia?"

" Oh my Gawd..." her daughter sobbed, clutching Beetlejuice's sleeve tightly. Her head was swimming as she envisioned that girl in her home once more. It was almost enough to make her scream for real. Her throat, however, was much too dry with shock and she found that her voice was gone.

" Betty, dear, why don't you invite your brother, Beej? He seems like the party type," Delia interrupted Lydia's near faint, patting Beetlejuice on the arm. Charles, who had been just observing the 'females' interact, jumped to his feet at that.

" Oh no, Delia! Not that boy! I'm sorry Betty, but your brother is not welcome in this h-"

" Oh, Charles!" his wife cut him off, hands on her curvy hips, " He's Lydia's little _boyfriend_. Of course, he's invited!" with that, she turned back to the others and patted Beetlejuice's arm again, " Tell him to bring some of his college friends. Maybe then Bertha and Prudence could find such nice boys. Tell him he's welcome to spend the night, too! This is a slumber party after all!"

" Mother..."

" Sure! I'll let him know!" Beetlejuice assured Delia, nudging Lydia in the rib cage. They shared a wicked glance that neither of the adults noticed.

" Why don't you go upstairs and change into your party clothes, Lydia? I put the dress out on your bed! Betty, dear, if you want to run home and change, Charles will be happy to drive you," the woman said happily, pouring the rest of the glitter onto a chair on accident. She stared at it as Charles covered his face and the other two hurried out of the offensive room, " Oh, keep the phone lines open, honey! Your cousin should be calling to wish you a happy birthday! Tell him he's... uh... invited too, if he can make it!"

Delia got no answer as Lydia dragged her ghost companion up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, she threw open the door and shoved him inside before slamming said door shut tight. Beetlejuice was then in his real form, laughing at the decorations of the living room. He floated in midair, hysterical, as she sank down and hung her head in shame. Nothing was actually said for the longest of time. She just let his laughter cheer her up and he laughed, knowing it was cheering the Goth up. Finally, she rose from where she'd been curled up and dusted off her skirt, opening her mouth to ask him why he was still laughing. That's when she saw it and found herself in the same terror she'd been in when she'd walked into the living room only a few minutes beforehand.

Splashed across her bed was a hideous pink dress, complete with ruffles and three huge bows. Sashes danced over the puffy skirt in varying shades of pink. What looked like glitter graced it's abundant amount of frill. A 'L' was stitched into the chest, all curly and pretty.

" It's disgusting!" she declared, drawing away from it as though it was infectious. Beetlejuice choked on his laughter, shaking his head, " She expects me to wear that... that... I don't even know what to call it!"

" P-put it on, Babes! Make my day!" he motioned for her to dress herself in that make shift Barbie doll costume, grinning that cruel smile of his. She looked ill at the thought. He chuckled, forcing himself to regain his composure, " Here, Lyds. Lemme help you. A lil Juice and it'll be good as new," she brightened up as he zapped the thing with his magic.

At once, it bore no resemblance to the dress it had once been. The ruffles, the puff, the bows, all melted away. The pink faded into a dark violet shade, the sleeves lengthened and straightened. The skirt shortened, a black spider web design appearing on the fabric. The webs' edges ran along the outfit, a spider materializing on the left hip. The tight collar slipped away and dipped down, the shoulders vanishing. The 'L' twisted itself into a wire like version of it's former self.

" Oh... Beetlejuice... it's beautiful... thanks so much!" she gave him a tight hug around the neck, pushing her face into his chest. He fluffed her ponytail as she squeezed tight, " It's the best dress you've ever made for me!"

" What can I say, Babes? I love you," he whispered, tilting her head up towards his. Her smile was enough to light up the room, her eyes shined with joy, and he couldn't find the words to express how much that look tightened his chest and made him want to steal this mortal away to the Neitherworld forever. There was nothing he could say as she happily kissed his cheek and released him, hurrying over to the dress that had been made for her. So, he just stayed where he was, folding his arms behind his head.

" I'm going to put it on right now!"

" Do, please,"

" Well, you can't very well stay and watch me," she scolded, giggling as she blushed and hesitantly glanced over her shoulder. He didn't disappear or make any motion to leave, " Oh come on, Beej. This is different from when I change shirts. I have to, well, change everything,"

" I know. I'm looking forward to it," he didn't sound like he was joking and that only made Lydia blush harder.

There was a moment of quiet between the two. She expected him to leave, he expected her to force him to leave. Then, incredibly slowly, Lydia stepped out of her shoes and began to undo the skirt she was in. Beetlejuice tilted his head to the side, swallowing, as she let it drop to the floor. Her panties had tiny beetles crawling all over them. She pulled off the shirt and tossed it down, adjusting the matching bra she was in. She stood, back facing him, hands lightly touching the hem of the panties. As he leaned in closer, she turned around and smiled while her face turned blood red and she reached back to untie her bra. All breathing in the room stopped as she tugged the bra off. Carefully, she inched her underwear down and stepped out of them. They laid on the floor next to her clothes. Only then did she move her hands to her sides.

Lydia stood naked, for the first time, in front of Beetlejuice. In every way, he found her the image of beauty, with a generous swell of white breast and curved hips. Her waist was slender and firm, her legs long and well formed. All was white perfection, save for the red face that added the hint of innocence that made it all overwhelming.

" D-do... you like what you s-see, Beetlejuice?" she whispered, adjusting her position and swinging her hips to one side. He could only nod, unable to take his eyes away from her, " Do... y-you want to... t-t-touch me?"

" Oh, please say I can, Babes," he begged, reaching out for her trembling body. She squeaked, smiling shyly as she nodded. At once, Beetlejuice was standing in front of her. Lydia looked up at him with those big eyes and beckoned him to run his hands over her untouched form with a tiny half nod.

His red tipped fingers gently rested on her stomach. She giggled and covered her mouth to keep from ruining the moment. He traced circles on her skin, glancing up to see if she minded. The only thing he got from her was the most precious of smiles, the smile of a girl truly enjoying herself. He raised his hands and found her breasts. Carefully, he curled his hand about their ample flesh and squeezed. A low moan escaped the girl, her blush increasing. He couldn't help but relish that moan, as well as the feel of her chest in his hands. He caressed them, then dropped his hands to her hips. He gripped them softly, fingers running along her ass, as he drew her up to a kiss.

Their lips touched and there was a loud knock on the door. Lydia screamed as it opened and her father started to lean in. All motion froze. In a instant, on the other hand, it broke loose. Beetlejuice, now Betty, slammed the door shut and Lydia bolted for her closet. Charles questioned what was going on.

" _Daddy! I'm changing!!! _" the Goth hissed, shutting the closet door, just in case. She leaned against, rubbing her eyes, " What is it?!"

" You're mother wanted me to... um... tell you that your friends are arriving... I'm very sorry, Pumpkin," he rushed to say. Beetlejuice snapped that he should've asked before just opening the door like that, " I know, I know. I wasn't thinking. Uh... Betty... do you need a ride home? To change? Or anything like that?"

" Uh... no. I'll walk,"

" Are you sure?"

" Yup. Walking's fine," he assured Charles, rolling his eyes. There was another apology. Footsteps could be heard walking off as it was said, " Alright he's gone, Babes!"

" Well, that was definitely interesting, don't you think, Beetlejuice?" she questioned, stepping out of the closet while pulling on lacy black spider underwear. She was already wearing a bra. Thus, it was obvious she didn't intend on picking up where they'd left off. Upon realizing this, the ghost's face fell, " Oh, don't, Beej. We can't. The guests are here. My mother'll be up in a second if I don't come down. And she won't even knock,"

" I'm really sick and tired of you livin' here, Lyds," he muttered, changing back into his real form. Lydia walked past him and his head tilted to watch the way her hips swung as she did, " You need to move in with me,"

" I will. When I graduate from high school," she assured him, dropping the dress over her head. It spilled down and swept across his image of her ass, " Oh, it fits wonderfully, BJ. I just adore it! It's exactly the type of thing I'd wear over and over! But... why spiders? I could've swore you would've done stripes," her body twisted as she turned to face him and he found that motion quite breathtaking.

" Well," he snapped his fingers and a box from her dresser was in his hand. Her eyes perked up as he opened it and revealed the brooch he'd given her so many years ago, " I thought you'd like to wear something else of mine tonight. Since it's such a big day, Miss Eighteen,"

" Did you plan this?"

" Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," was his coy answer as he put the necklace around her throat and fastened it for her. Lydia's cheeks burned all over again, a hand touching the cool metal as it rested in the hollow of her throat, " You look divine, Babes,"

" You alwa-"

" I always think you're gorgeous. Divine is a separate category," he said into her ear, hands touching her bare shoulders. She shuddered, looking at the mirror that was the portal to this man's world. Without thought, she snuggled into his arms and he embraced her tightly, kissing the band that held the necklace to her neck. She watched him do it.

" I want something special from you for my birthday, okay?" her voice was barely a whisper, barely audible to herself. Yet, he smiled as though she'd shouted the words, " Before midnight. When everyone's asleep,"

" You sound like you know what I'm going to give you,"

" Not give," she closed her eyes for a second, a slow smile creeping across her face. He licked his lips as those dark eyes fluttered back open and she looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. The pause was one in which they were both thinking the same thing, knew what the other was thinking, and knew that the other knew, " But take,"

" Your wish is my command, Babes,"

" Then we have to be very careful about what we do next,"

" We must," he teased, squeezing her shoulders tightly before letting go. He floated into her line of sight, " Shall we, then?"

" You're okay with it?" Lydia's voice had gone apprehensive, but her face was as confident as it ever was when it came to him and doing things they weren't supposed to do. He waved off her concern, dropping down onto the floor and adjusting the collar of his jacket. She smiled, " Okay, but remember Betty's going home to change, BJ has to call first, and Beej has to travel a distance to get here. But BJ's in walking distance too,"

" I know, I know. BJ, Betty, Beej," he clapped his hands, " Let's go, Babes,"

" Okay," she rolled up her sleeves, holding her hands out in front of her like he did when he performed magic. The air went still as he raised his hands in the same position.

" _Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary_," she chanted in a voice that wasn't her own. Magic glowed from his finger tips, a wind whipping about the room. Her eyes rolled back, " _Ghostly hauntings I turn loose_," the magic struck her dead in the heart and her body went stiff as a board as her eyes glowed red. The magic ran over her empty sockets, her body jerked, her hands pointed towards him, " _Beetlejuice,"_ red magic shot from her fingertips and struck him in the chest, "_ Beetlejuice,"_ he jerked back and there was a blinding red burst of light, "_ BEETLEJUICE!!!" _

The light faded and before Lydia's very eyes were three very dizzy looking Beetlejuices. She let out a squeal and ran forward to hug him. Halfway there, however, she got confused as to which one to hug and ended up stumbling to a halt in front of them. They stared at her, then all three of them broke down into laughter, pointing at her embarrassed face. For a second, she let them laugh. Then she pushed her finger into one of their chests.

" Beetlejuice," she snapped. He kept on laughing and she turned to another one and pushed her finger into his chest, " Cousin BJ," she turned to the last one and repeated the process, " Betty Juice,"

There were two poofs and then Betty and BJ were standing there laughing at her along with Beetlejuice. She frowned, hands on her hips. After a while, they all stopped laughing. Beetlejuice drifted over to her as Betty fluffed her blond ponytail and BJ looked around the room.

" Okay, Beetlejuice. You get to be Beej for the evening. But he has to travel a while, remember? BJ, you're not even su-"

" Babes," Beetlejuice cut in, putting an arm around her shoulders. She blinked in his direction, " I'm not stupid. Er... we're not stupid. We'll get to our proper places and then we can start the evening off right. Beej'll arrive later," he assured her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, " And remember, if you need to talk to me, not Bets or your cuz, just say my name three times and I'm all yours,"

" I know,"

" I'll be back later. We all will," he said as BJ vanished with a wave and Betty trooped out of the room, shouting that she'd be back. Lydia nodded, drawing him in close.

" I look forward to that _gift_ of yours later, Beetlejuice. Before midnight," she winked as he grinned, " Babe," then she whispered his name three times and he vanished into thin air like his counterpart.

Lydia left her room and headed downstairs to face the party she hadn't wanted, praying that everything would work out and her careful planning hadn't been for nought. And that the spell she'd only used once before hadn't been a fluke and would work for the evening.

* * *

Whahahaha. I bet ya'll just dying to know more about all this. Well, then keep reading. And don't expect any short chapters. This one'll probably be the shortest.

Review if you liked what you read.

That's all.


End file.
